Queen Metroid
The Metroid Queen is the largest and most powerful Metroid featured in Metroid II. It is best compared in structure to a crocodile; the creature has a quadripedal posture with a large broad jawline containing three rows of teeth. The creature also has eight eyes in total, (two groups of four) and an extendable neck used for attacking with its impressive mandibles. Visually, the creature's features don't differ from the Omega Metroid's in any major way; only a few aspects change, such as the mouth and spinal plating. It was the Metroid in charge of reproducing the entire species, much like a "Queen" of an insect colony. This creature thrived in the deepest confines of the entire cavern complex of SR388. This was the final Metroid that Samus destroyed on her mission to the planet, but she takes an Infant Metroid with her as she leaves. ''.]] Battle Tactics Before you even think of battling with the Queen, you should first have at least 180 Missiles in stock. Meeting these requirements, you are now ready to drop into her dwelling pit. When you first enter the battle, you should take note of a Morph Ball tunnel that leads out of the Queen's lair: this is a useful escape route if you find yourself in a perilous situation. The Queen will immediately try to maw you with her huge mandibles; try to dodge them by jumping if you can. When she attacks you in this fashion, her mouth on occasion will become wide open and is an excellent spot to deal damage with missiles, as when missiles impact they will stun her slightly. If you can keep a steady stream of missiles going, you could deal a good amount of damage. Once she is out of this stunned state, she will quickly and frequently nip at you, causing you many small increments of damage. When she retracts, she periodically launches globs of fluid from her mouth that seem to bounce and attach to you. If you quickly use the Screw Attack, they don't do any damage, but they do act as beacons for the Queen to aim at. (Much like the battle with Draygon in Super Metroid.) If you are ill-prepared for attacking in these moments, do your best to dodge. There is an alternate way to deal damage that might be a little faster than pumping 180 Missiles into the creature. When she tries to maw you with her jaws agape, shoot her in the mouth with a Missile, and enter her mouth in Morph Ball form to enter into her stomach. During this bold maneuver, the Queen will retract her neck and thrash about. When Samus reaches her stomach, lay a bomb to damage her severely. She will immediately expel you out of her mouth. As Samus is inside of the Metroid Queen, she will still receive damage, though, but this technique can be easily repeated 5 times, and the Queen Metroid will be finished. Trivia *The Metroid Queen is one of the four known types of Metroids capable of respawning other Metroids, the other three types being Fission Metroids, Metroid Hatchers, and the Metroid Prime. This also means that the Metroid Queen is the only non-phazon Metroid capable of reproducing other Metroids. *It is possible that a Metroid Queen goes along it's own evolutionary path from Larva to Queen status. This is supported by the fact that Adam makes no mention of the Queen when talking about the secret breeding programs and speeding up the growth cycles of Metroids. He only talks about advancing a Larva to an Omega in a matter of days. Category:Metroids Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Species